


(This Isn't) Control

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2013, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's new friends aren't what they seem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(This Isn't) Control

Title: (This Isn't) Control  
Song: This Isn't Control  
Artist: MS MR

[The Lost Boys - (This Isn't) Control](http://vimeo.com/84011780) from [sabaceanbabe](http://vimeo.com/user5241913) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password = Nanook


End file.
